Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-24949649-20140801164316
Das Sofa auf dem Ina lag, war sehr bequem, bis Melissa kam und sie aufweckte. Ina erschreckte sich und warf mit halb geöffneten Augen nach Melissa. ,,Hast du gerade versucht mich mit einer Fernbedienung zu attakieren.", fragte Melissa ein wenig angepisst. ,,Oh mein Gott. Horatio Caine- .", nuschelte Ina ins Kissen. ,,Spar dir die Witze. WIr haben einen Job.", sagte Melissa Sofort sprang die Brünette auf:,, Nein." ,,Es geht um einen jungen Mann. Seine Mutter hat ihn tot im Badezimmer gefunden. Sein Herz und seine Leber wurden aus dem roten Badewasser gefischt und ja..." Melissa guckte etwas angewidert. Um es etwas dramatisch aussehen zu lassen, starrte Ina auf den Boden und dann zu Melissa. ,,Was ist?", fragte Melissa ,,Es gibt drei Dinge, denen ich mir absolut sicher war. Erstens, Edward war ein Vampir. Zweitens ein Teil von mir und ich weiß nicht wie gefährlich er ist will, dass du dein Becher in die Spühlmaschine packst Und drittens, Hell no! Ich geh nicht jagen!", sagte Ina. Melissa guckte sie wieder an, mit dem Blick, den Ina nur zu gut kannte: Seriously? ,,Wieso nicht? Wir würden Menschen retten. Vermisst du dieses Gefühl nicht?" ,,Ich bin nicht so vertraut mit dem Gefühl.", sagte Ina. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille ,,Kaum zu glauben, dass ich das jetzt mache, aber okay.", Ina verdrehte die Augen ,,Wie heißt er?", fragte Ina ,,Tom Schmidt." (Mir ist kein guter Nachname eingefallen.) ,,Oh verdammt." ,,Was ist?", fragte Melissa mit großen Augen ,,Er hat bei Burger King gearbeitet und bei ihm war ich sicher, dass er nicht in meinen Whopper spuckt.", sagte Ina Sie ging sich durch die Haare. Er war außerdem ein guter Bekannter. ,,Das tut mir leid." ,,Okay. Hop, steh auf mach dich fertig. Wir müssen uns nicht nur älter machen, sondern auch so aussehen. Ich hoffe du hast hohe Schuhe, einen Blazer und einen Bleistiftrock.", sagte Ina, zwinkerte und lief die Treppe hoch. Beide gingen zur selben Zeit in die Dusche. Jeder hatte seine eigene. Natürlich. Nach der Dusche, zog sich Ina um. Sie ging in Ankleidezimmer und zog einen schwarzen Blazer, ein weißes, locker sitzendes Volanttop an. Das Top sah eher aus wie eine Bluse, mit Spahgetti-Tägern. Außerdem zog sie sich einen schwarzen Bleistiftrock an und schwarze Pömps. Sie glättete sich die Haare und trug Make-up, dass sie 10 Jahre älter gemacht hat. Während Ina die Treppe runter ging, band sie sich eine teure Uhr um das Handgelenk. Melissa wartete schon, sie hatte ein ähnliches Outfit an. So viele Möglichkeiten gabs nicht. ,,Nein, so nicht!", sagte Ina und lief auf Melissa zu ,,Stolper nicht.", scherzte Melissa ,,Setz dich!.", sagte Ina und holte ein Glätteisen ,,Gott weiß wie lange ich schon auf diesen Tag gewartet habe." Ina stylte Melissa um, sowohl Haare als auch Make up und Nägel. ,,So jetzt siehst du alt aus und jetzt das.", sagte Ina und drückte ihr ein Parfüm in die Hand ,, Du musst oben drauf drücken." ,,Ich bin nicht blöd.", rechfertigte sich Melissa ,,Ich weiß, wie das geht." ,,Nicht zu viel. Das ist Gucci Guilty und es gehört mir.", sagte Ina ung ging stolz nach draußen. Als beide am Auto waren schrie Ina:,, Stopp! Ich mach die Tür auf. Ich hab dir gerade die Nägel gemacht du Neandertaler!" Melissa verdrehte die Augen und stieg ein. Ina ging nochmal zum Kofferraum und schaute nach, ob alles am Platz war. Sie setzte sich ans Steuer:,, Weißt du, das FBI gibt es auch in Deutschland in Berlin. Wir sagen einfach, wir wurden geschickt." sie hob die Ausweise hoch. ,,Woher hast du die?", fragte Melissa und nahm sich eins ,,Meins hatte schon und im Milton-Clan lernt man das... Frag nicht.", Ina lächelte ,,Also, los gehts.", sagte Melissa mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie fuhren los. Sie wohnten mehr am Stadtrand, oder eher da wo keiner wohnt. Niemand in der Stadt kannte Melissa und Ina, was eigentlich gut war. ,,Okay Melissa ich hoffe für dich, dass du weißt, wo der Tatort ist." ,,Glaubst du wirklich, ich gehe unvorbereitet raus?", sagte Melissa mit einem Lächeln. Nach einer Weile Navigation von Melissa und Musik sagte Melissa:,, So, hier ist es. Machst du mir wieder die Tür auf?" Ina parkte am Straßenrand, guckte Melissa ernst an und ging aus dem Auto. ,,Ein Nein hätte gereicht.", murmelte Melissa und stieg aus. Melissa lief zu Ina und erklärte ihr den Ablauf:,, Du fragst die Mutter ab, ja er wohnt noch bei seiner Mutter und ich suche nach Informationen. Get it?" Der Ablauf wurde von Ina mit eiem Nicken bestätigt:,,Ist besser wenn ich rede, hast recht." Beide gingen ins Haus und wurden sofort aufgehalten, sie hielten dem Polizisten die Ausweise vor die Nasen und guckten beide gleich. Ernst, eine Augenbraue hoch, der typische Blick, wenn man ein Ausweis hat, mit dem man fast überall rein kann. ,,WIe alt sind sie?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln, das bei ihm irgendwie ecklig aussah. Keiner von beiden änderte den Blick und Ina sagte:,, 12 und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich.. Der Mann guckte verdutze und Ina ging an ihm vorbei. ,,Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Partnerin. Das sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Die Wahrheit ist, Anti-Aging.", gab Melissa von sich, lächelte kurz und ging zurück zur ernsten Miene. ,,Das Badezimmer ist oben...", sagte der Polizist verwirrt. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte sie Ina wo das Bad ist. Hoch, dann rechts, 1. Tür. Das ganze Haus war voll mit Polizisten. Oben angekommen, fragte Ina einem Polizisten was genau passiert ist und Melissa untersuchte das Badezimmer. Außerdem befragte Ina die Mutter nach merkwürdigen Dingen, wie kalte Stellen. ,,Frau Schmidt, als sie ihn gefunden haben, haben sie irgendetwas gerochen?" ,,Nei- Nein, wieso fragen sie?", fragte sie. Die Mutter war komplett fertig. Mit einem Taschentuch wischte sie sich ab und zu eine Träne weg. Zwischen der Waschmaschine und der Wand fand Melissa etwas. Einen Hexenbeutel. Sie hielt ihn hoch und beide wussten was los war. ,,Hatte er irgendwelche Feinde?", fragte Ina. ,,Nein, nein. Er war ein toller Junge. Er hatte Freunde. Und er war verliebt. Fragen sie nicht woher ich das weiß." Ina lächelte und sagte:,, Ihr Verlust tut mir sehr leid." Melissa und Ina verließen das Haus. ,,Hexen.", sagte Ina ,,Huren.", korrigierte Melissa.